


Date Night Disaster

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not in the fun way, Diners, First Dates, Group Dates, M/M, Michael and Lucifer fail at being human, Michael is a needy angel, Missionaries, Multi, Taco Bell, or at least he used to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had decided that Taco Bell was an appropriate venue for three grown men and four angels to share their first date. Long story short, Sam and Dean had gotten food poisoning, Lucifer had caused two thousand dollars in damages to the building, Michael had somehow managed to accidentally glue every ounce of meat to the ceiling, Castiel had spilt two full cups of Mountain Dew on his lap, Gabriel had decided it would be amusing to turn every taco shell in the building bright blue, and Adam had been scared for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Disaster

This is the first ‘family date’ they’ve been on since first time they tried having date night as a family, back when Michael still insisted they sleep in the same bed and accompany each other to the bathroom and never spend more than five minutes at a time apart from one another. Neither Michael nor Lucifer had quite figured out the basics of dining in public, and Sam hadn’t yet figured out that the best way to get Lucifer to behave was through withholding sex. Dean still hadn’t figured out how to be polite to anyone other than Castiel or Sam and Adam had yet to lose all sense of dignity.

 

That, and Michael had decided that _Taco Bell_ was an appropriate venue for three grown men and four angels to share their first date. Long story short, Sam and Dean had gotten food poisoning, Lucifer had caused two thousand dollars in damages to the building, Michael had somehow managed to accidentally glue every ounce of meat to the ceiling, Castiel had spilt two full cups of Mountain Dew on his lap, Gabriel had decided it would be amusing to turn every taco shell in the building bright blue, and Adam had been scared for life.

 

For their second family date, Adam had been left in charge of choosing the venue. He’d picked out a three star restaurant called Ursa Minor Diner and had booked reservations two weeks beforehand.

 

He breathes a cautious sigh of relief as they’re all seated in a large booth in the back. _Maybe, just maybe,_ he thinks, _this date won’t be a disaster._

 

He settles back against Michael with a smile and starts to peruse his menu.

 

The waiter wanders over and gives them an unnatural grin. “Do you have a few minutes to talk about Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior?”

 

With a dawning sense of horror, Adam looks down at his menu. _Welcome to Ursa Minor Diner – America’s First Missionary Diner since Nineteen-Ninety-Niner!_

 

“Oh God.”


End file.
